Small Loop antennas in printed circuit boards (PCB) are commonly used in applications such wireless devices, for transmitting and receiving signals. The impedance of the antenna is inductive and sensitive to the environmental changes. The environmental changes may cause non optimal signal transmission operation. This mistuning causes power drop and large current variations in the power amplifier that provides the signal being transmitted via the antenna. The antennas are typically tuned at design or manufacturing stages and the devices containing these antennas are typically not configured to enable tuning of the antennas when the device is in use in the field.